one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash vs Deadpool
The Flash vs Deadpool '''is the Season 6 Premiere of ZombieSlayer23's OMM's. Description ''They're red heroes and they are extremely hard to kill. Which heroic red-suited male with a pretty bad backstory will come out on top?'' Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Iris: Barry! The fire is on Second Avenue, turn right and you will reach the burning house. ' Barry smirked. Barry: ''Thanks Iris. Iris: '''Now run Barry, run. Barry ran as fast as he could to his destination, reaching it in seconds. Barry looked up to find 3 men and 1 woman standing next to the window, waving their arms in need of help. Flash quickly raced up the building, grabbed the people, and rushed back to the ground. Barry: That was fast! Now to put out this fire! Before Barry could do anything, a bullet whizzed past Barry's face. The Flash quickly turned around to face a red-suited human. Barry: Are you a meta human or something? What the heck man! Deadpool: You must be the person who caused this chaos! I'ma bring you down with the power of Chimichangas! ' The Flash couldn't help to stop a laugh. The Flash: ''I'm not the man who caused the chaos, I'm the one who is trying to stop it. But because you want a fight and you shot a bullet at me, I guess I am going to have to teach you a lesson! '''TRIUMPH OR DIE! ENGAGE! Fight! (Cue: Theme of Hugo: 0:33 - 1:40) Barry was already at Deadpool pounding his fists into Deadpool's gut with amazing accuracy. Deadpool quickly leaped into the air and swung his sword at Barry, but he was already gone in a flash. Barry then reappeared behind Deadpool and kicked the anti-hero's spine. Deadpool was thrust into a rock, but quickly got up and pulled out his gun. Deadpool fired several rounds of his gun at Barry, but none of them even touched Deadpool. Flash: Try to keep up! Deadpool quickly hurled his sword at Barry, and then himself at Barry. Barry easily dodged the sword, but was not expecting Deadpool. Deadpool tackled Barry and started landing multiple punches into Barry's chest. Barry quickly landed an extremely hard punch into Deadpool's gut, forcing Deadpool to blast backwards and right into a sharp metal pole. Deadpool's gut was impaled into the pole as Deadpool hung from the pole. The Flash's eyes were wide open from realizing what he had done. The Flash couldn't even breath for a moment, realizing that he had killed a hero who had tried to save innocent people. Deadpool: Oh come on stop with the affection for me! I'm not dead bruh, I'm better then alive! I have super healing, which means you can't kill me! MWAAHHAHA! Barry quickly regained his breath and ran to Deadpool, grabbed the anti-hero by the suit, and chucked him into the ground. Deadpool quickly got up and grabbed his radio. Deadpool: Time for a takedown! Deadpool swung his fists and feet at Barry with a dancing motion, making Barry unaware of when Deadpool would strike. Finally Deadpool landed a blow into Barry's head, knocking him backwards. When Barry regained his focus, Deadpool had disappeared. Barry looked around him, curious where the anti-hero had gone. A bullet to the arm told him. Barry shouted in pain and alarm as he turned around to face Deadpool. hiding in a tree with his sniper pointed right at Barry. Without hesitation, Barry flung himself at the tree and knocked it down with a single punch. Deadpool yelled as he touched the ground, regaining his focus. This gave Barry the chance to finish off the fight once and for all. Barry ran around in circles around the Earth with his fist raised. Cisco: Atomic Punch baby! When Barry had ran around the Earth 3 times, he landed his hardest blow ever into Deadpool's head, instantly snapping Deadpool's head off of his body. K.O Barry dropped to the ground in tiredness and watched as Deadpool's eyes moved around in alarm. Deadpool: Hey! Put me back on my body! Barry smirked. Barry: I have a feeling you will be fine.... Conclusion This Melee's Winner is..... The Flash!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017